Two Left Feet
by Bom
Summary: AU. She left that night. Two years later, Sakura returns to her old school! Add a half sister, dance lessons, wild parties, annoying fan girls, stupid boys and family problems equals: Sakura’s first year back in the school is one hell of a ride. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Crim or the author: It's my first story! Now, this fic may strongly and strangely sound like another fic in another anime, just to give you an earlier notice, I did get the author's full permission (which took a long while to get) to rewrite the whole current story in my own words with a different outcome. Hehe, we'll see how it goes! It's a high school fic! ((I'm an author in desperate need of a beta!))

Summary: It's an AU story! First fanfic! It all began with a slow dance, a little stumble and a wail of pain in that same dance floor. Two years later, Sakura returns to her old school, unaware of what she'll see. Add in a half sister, dance lessons, wild parties, annoying fan girls, stupid boys and family problems, which make Sakura's first year back in her new school one hell of a ride.

Warning: If you're a huge fan of Tayuya, I do not suggest you to read this fic for the sake of yours and mine. It isn't character bashing but she will be playing a bad part. I'm not dissing Djs, or anyone out there! Constructive criticism—I want them please! But please be light…err, yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't die (I'm hoping he doesn't) and not gay (I'm hoping to God he isn't T.T), Naruto would be the 6th hokage by now and Orochimaru would commit suicide. So, I don't own Naruto. I don't own the storyline completely so ha, you can't sue!

**  
Two Left Feet**

Chapter 1: Half Sister

--- (Sakura's POV)

(Flashback)

_All eyes were glued onto me as I stood frozen, clueless of what to do next. What am I supposed to do? Why did I just stand there? _

_It was one of those school year end formal dances where you desperately try to keep your hair straight, not wrinkle your red dress or scuff your silver, new high heels. Like hell, they can keep themselves tidy when I'm out on the prowl! _

_Once I arrived at the dance, I barely tilt my head because the pink tower of Pisa (really, a tight high bun wrapped in a green scrunchie) might lean to the side, just by uttering the word 'hi' or breathing in too fast. Or ruin my long coiled cherry locks that bounced against my cheeks with my every shift … One wrong move, during that night, could end it all and that wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it? _

_Nope. _

_Stepping into the giant ballroom, my heart throbbed from the anxiety. There wasn't a mirror around in the former gymnasium so I couldn't check my every move. Relax Sakura. You can do this! Like a drunken sailor, I held onto door and strained my eyes to see in the dark. Darkness. Another reason why I should watch myself or someone might grope my ass and get away with it!_

_I clutched onto my emerald heart pendant that hung around my neck with one hand. The other stayed at the door, clinging for dear life. _

"_Oi, Sakura-chan!" A blonde dressed in a black suit came running towards me. At first, I panicked. Who is he? How do look? _

_Naruto was blushing when his blue eyes finally landed on me. "Sakura-chan, you look so pretty!" I guess I looked okay then. Mentally, I sighed in relief. Then I suddenly gaped at the blonde… Was that drool I see on the corner of his mouth? It was the best compliment of the night I got yet! _

_A smile grew in my lips and couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. His collar was ruffled and his tie was a complete mess. If only I could fix them without literally toppling on top of him, although he'd love that to happen. _

_Fat chance. _

"_Thanks, Naruto!" I shifted uncomfortably in my shoes. What did he think of my shoes? I was too embarrassed to ask since I couldn't even stand right on these stilts! _

"_Let's show you to the guys! They're around here somewhere!" his head whipped around in the room. _

_You could hardly walk because you might slip…and who knows where you'll end up next! You'd be actually surprised. I flinched. The shoes were a kind of heels that have sharp closed-toe ends and had thin straps wrapped around my ankles, forming an 'X.' With these shoes, I sprouted two inches taller! I was thrilled to have splashed out on them at first. _

_Now, I regret owning a pair. _

_But Naruto pulled me into the dark ballroom anyway. Music blared out of the speakers as they usually did in school dances, but the music seemed to be louder in this one. Irritated, I cringed at the music that came out from the speakers. Those DJ freaks, just because they listen to hard metal and rock doesn't mean they have to share it with the rest of the world! And did they have to be so damn loud about it? It's a formal dance! _

_My head snapped up and saw several spotlights lined across the ceiling. I could only see five out of fifty spotlights on. Hmph. Why not just turn all the damn lights off? _

_The blonde glanced over his shoulder, his curious eyes scrutinizing my each move. "I saw Sasuke, Hinata and the guys over there somewhere so hold on, okay? Sorry to keep you walking for too long, Sakura-chan. It must be uncomfortable walking in those shoes." He cringed, expecting an angry shriek from me. _

'_They are.' I winced slightly. But I forced a weary smile in the dark at Naruto, "It's alright!" _

"_Eh?" he sounded surprised. _

_I nodded in a slow reassurance. "Yep, it's fine," reassuring myself in the process. I had him as my eyes in the dark. At that moment, I felt completely relieved. _

"_There they are!" Hey, wouldn't you know…they were standing underneath one of the "working" lights. In her purple dress, Ino's face had split into a wide grin as she saw Naruto and I come in closer. The short-haired Hinata smiled shyly with a flash pink splashed on her cheeks and TenTen nodded. Hinata looked cute in her yellow dress and TenTen was classy in her green one. _

"_That dress looks good on you," he commented; his voice was detached as always. Contented of his words, he nodded. Then I felt his obsidian eyes scanned me from top to bottom. I blushed furiously. He looked great as always, with his white turtleneck underneath his navy blue blazer and pants. It was hard to believe he was only thirteen. "Red is your colour." _

_I could die and live in cloud nine right about now. _

_"What do you think of me in purple, Sasuke-kun?" Ino-pig batted her long lashes at the Uchiha._

_His face remained stiff and emotionless, "Ask the mirror or you be the judge of that."_

_"You heard that porker?" I cried in victory with one fist pumped up the air._

_"At least I don't have any belly flab!" came a heated reply from the blonde. _

_"It's called _BABY FAT_, you pig." Now, she was pissing me off. _

_Shikamaru who had been watching along the sidelines, rolled his eyes, "Here we go." _

_"It still has the word FAT in it!" Ino kept going. I knew everyone could hear us bickering. _

_Fat? Me?_ _I scarcely breathed because I worked so hard into looking good in red. I spent countless hours staring at the mirror, perfecting your shoulders and chin—mastering the perfect posture. Hold in the small flab on my stomach, I secretly assumed it was baby fat. With this posture maybe I could seduce him, making myself different from other girls—besides the over average width of my forehead. My ultimate downside: the below average female body. The curves were still on their way and the breasts were still tiny…but boys still fell for you. _

_All boys imaginable…except him._

_Uchiha Sasuke. Nothing seemed to penetrate his cold hard mask that he always wore. _

_Keenly, I kept that gracious smile on my glossed lips and that playful glint in my eyes. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" _

_All this for a dance…_

"_Mou…Sasuke-kun, um…will you—" I stuttered for my life as I visibly paled in my dress. Please save me! _

_Damn, he knew what I was thinking. He carelessly shrugged and shot a brief glance at the dance floor—(I hated to think it was really the gym floor.) _

_And I felt like I am the Queen of the World right at that moment. _

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the crowd. _

_We were friends…and I felt more than that. _

_Had he too? _

_After that moment, you let loose… finally revealing the true you and your feelings by the movement of your feet. 'I'm thinking of making a move…now, baby, tell me if you like it.' I sang in my mind. _

_And this is what happens— _

_--- _(End of Flashback) ---

The whole world swallows you whole and spits you out right just when you're having the best moment of your life _ruined_.

That night, I forgot to tell everyone that I was moving away because of my father's business. Heck that was the last night he ever spoke to me.

It happened two years ago and I'm back, in a new house with a complete _happy _family. A dad, a mom and—

"Move it along, bitch. You're blocking my way!" A yell penetrated through the quiet air, slicing it half. Then it was followed by the resounding slam of a door; freakin' loud enough to snap me out of my hysteria and send me three feet up the air.

Startled, I winced at the sunlight that streaked past the opened glass windows. "Grr, what now?" Squinting my eyes, I glanced away from the window and grimaced.

I must have been flashbacking in front of the window again. It wasn't my fault, really. I live in the other side of town, in a large villa nestled spread out across the edge of a cliff with the most breathtaking scene. People would pay millions to see this scene everyday! Blue waves crashing against the jagged, rocky shore below, covered in golden grains of sand. Not to mention the salty scent in the air and be in the best spot to witness sunrise and sunset everyday. Then there were the lush, manicured gardens at the front, I mean, who wouldn't want that?

"**I SAID—"** Edgy as always. My head whipped around to see the pink-haired punk staring right back at me with a flat look. The muscles in my neck tightened and my balled fists shook violently on my sides.

"I heard you the first time!" I snapped as a pinkette of about sixteen trudged towards me. She shot a look of pure distaste and frowned. Narrowing my eyes, I sent my best impassive glare in return. Note: I never liked her.

"Then I wouldn't have to yell twice, you twit," retorted she, her deep brown eyes taking in my appearance. I could tell she didn't like me either. Perhaps that was the only matter we were mutual on. In her usual pallid cherry shirt and black spandex capris, she roughly brushed past me. It was more like she caught me off guard and shoved me down the ground.

My butt hurts even if this was _the_ red carpet I fell on. I was still in my pink bunny slippers as my eyes darted at the pinkette's retreating back.

"**What, is your fat ass too big to fit in the hallway?"** My voice grew angrier by the second as I slowly got up. Wiping the imaginary dust off my crimson dress, I waited for an answer. Frozen on a mid-step, the pinkette fell silent, conjuring up a usual snappy comeback.

"Fuck off, bitch," firmly, she barked without turning her head. Well, that's the fucking understatement of the year; I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Of all the things God could've done to me…why this?

'Why won't you!' I wanted to yell back but she was gone. My shoulders slumped as I burrowed my face into my palm and grounded out a defeated sigh. Two days into living with her and I'm already sick of her.

My name is Bitch, do you believe me?

Didn't think so…unless you're my half-sister…

My real name is Sakura Haruno: I have long bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. No, I'm not a circus freak if you'd like to call me one. No, I don't have cotton candy stuck on my head if you were wondering. Besides, having pink hair is a generic thing…so don't ask because I don't know how that works either.

Call me stupid if you like. Everyone does.

With a light pull, both windows were closed and I turned my back from the scene below. Instead, my gaze was fixed to the zebra-striped hallway of lilac and yellow from the sunlight and lavender walls. The large wooden staircase was dead ahead—with ideas slowly forming in my mind for later. Though the bitch must have gone down already with mom and dad…I scowled at this.

Who is she? She is my older half-sister: Tayuya. Yeah, you're not suffering from a seizure and the apocalypse hasn't come (yet) believe me. Heck, I'm the one who has to put up her bitching.

Though, I couldn't blame her. She hasn't seen her mother for a while, in fact, never. I tried to reach out many times, but she'd swat my hand away like a fly and tell me to buzz off. "None of your fucking business bitch." Fine Tayuya.

My father wasn't the faithful kind of a husband that everyone expected him to be. "Business trips" or whatever the hell he called it, he messed around. My mom was pregnant with me when she found out about Tayuya's mother eight months ahead of the whole pregnancy thing. I was born on March 28th while Tayuya was born on February 15th. The only thing we both had in common was the pink hair—tracing back to our grandmother in my father's side and our love of music. Tayuya's may be darker because her mother had dark hair—or so father told me.

When I was only a few days old, my mother found Tayuya abandoned at our doorstep—her mother had disappeared, most likely dead for sixteen years.

We often lied that we were fraternal twins born on different days. On top of that lie was another lie stating: Tayuya was a premature baby and, in fact, _older_. I laughed, was that even possible? I assumed it was since I have to convince everyone.

Actually, I've never told anyone that lie since I didn't stick around my sister that often in public. Had Tayuya told anyone? I highly doubt she did, considering how cagey she is and all.

"Better get ready," I whispered to myself. I flipped back my loose, waist-length, pink hair with my hand. Then, quickly, I spun on my heel and returned to my bedroom.

I didn't know why I was outside my room in my night clothes in the first place. I guess I had that instinct that today was one of those days when great things come as they pleased…perhaps meeting Naruto and the others again, huh?

A pinprick of warmth or whatever it was, made me feel refreshed. I was happy to be in this city again.

A dose of Tayuya can't change that.

----

To be continued…

Crim: Boo-yah, first chapter down! I'm the least fashionable person in the world so please bear with me! I'm sorry if the chapter was too long so I snipped it into half. I have the habit of making chapters long but they're meaningful. Why Tayuya? Well, I didn't want to go and create an OC sister for Sakura and a Mary Sue of Tayuya or Temari or any kick-ass girl in Naruto besides Sakura!

The following chapters won't be this boring. Thank you for reading this and please do review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Crim: Thank you for the reviews and the cookie! I'm so glad that people did, I love you guys so much! I will try harder this time! I'm still introducing the half-sister and Sakura's parents so it's long…

Warning: Ino-lovers, turn around. I've warned you, I'm bashing her a bit sooo I warned you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Acquaintances 

-----

"Honey, where's your sister?" Mr. Haruno asked Tayuya casually at the breakfast table, lowering the morning paper to reveal his face. He had hard chiselled features, a set of dark brown eyes and jet black hair that covered his ears. "I need to remind her of her new school," _Since I know you didn't tell her,_ he informed the female before returning to his crossword puzzle.

'Honey' was their special nickname, usually when they wanted something from her.

The older sibling glanced across at him, still thinking of an appropriate answer.

"Well, Tayuya?" he grew impatient though his brown orbs never left the newspaper.

Frustrated, she gritted her teeth and hissed, "Upstairs." She angrily grabbed one of the muffins in a nearby basket and began to pull out the oats with her long white fingers. Tayuya plucked each oat eerily with her nails as she bit her tongue to keep herself from cussing. _It's always Sakura, huh? Just because I used to—_

"Here's your breakfast, hun," a plate of scrambled eggs, several strips of bacon and two pieces of toast was placed in front of her. Shot out of her reverie, Tayuya blinked back at her step-mother—the rummaged muffin still cupped in her hand. How could Mrs. Haruno be so nice to her? Tayuya was the product between her unwed mother and a cheater of a father. In other words, Tayuya shouldn't be there!

"Now don't be so hasty, Shinosuke," Mrs. Haruno slid a chagrined glare to her husband. "Today is only the first day, right Tayuya-chan?" She winked at the teen, which was at the moment: delirious.

"Damn muffin, it has too many oats and nuts," the pinkette rolled the oats and nuts she'd plucked from the muffin around her plate. Then she blinked back at her step mother, "What? You said something?

"Ayame, see what I mean?" he glanced briefly at his wife. "They're practically brain dead!"

Tayuya frowned bitterly as she felt the muffin crumble in her hardened fingers. _Sakura is the brain dead idiot. _

"Honey, that's a whole-wheat muffin, here try this," Ayame stated slowly, taking another blueberry muffin from the basket and into her hand.

_I hadn't realized that. _Glumly, she deeply sighed, "Whatever." Tayuya chucked the muffin back to its basket effortlessly, crumbs flying all over the table. Today was their first day of school, after recently moving back.

"So, how was your sleep, Tayuya-chan?" Mrs. Haruno chirped at the teen. Beaming, Mrs. Haruno placed her piece of bacon into her mouth with a fork. Her step-mom resembled Sakura; doe-like pastel green eyes, the way her long light purple hair was glossy and the abnormal width of her forehead. Always donned on a baby blue quipao and the cute pink apron over it, Ayame was a cook.

Ayame must be wondering how Tayuya thought about her new bedroom. She had been away from home for so long; jailed inside a boarding school with prissy bitches. Some of them vaguely reminded Tayuya of Sakura, the biggest bimbo of them all. Then there was a retarded sister school, an all boys' school where she met interesting boys, often brought in their male students for dances, fundraisers, dinners etc or just for plain old recess. Did those bastards expect the school girls to mate with the boys? Tayuya grimaced. In all, she had a pretty good yet stressing life.

Just three days ago, her parents forcefully dragged Tayuya out of that hellhole and brought her to Japan, much less to her liking. Japan was the last place she had expected of living in. IT WAS THE PIT OF ALL HELL.

"Good, I guess," she glanced at her step mom nonchalantly, taking a bite into her toast.

Mrs. Haruno was still chewing her bacon, muttering a mouthful, "That's good!" She could be so childish most of the time and suddenly become strict within a blink of an eye. Indeed, Ayame Haruno was unpredictable "like every female Haruno." Then why does Tayuya differ from them?

"Yes it is," Shinosuke slowly took a sip of his coffee. The newspaper still blocked his stern face until—

"AAAHHH!" a high pitched screech filled the air followed by several repeated thuds. Ayame nearly choked while Tayuya calmly kept chewing on her toast. Startled, Shinosuke sprayed coffee out of his mouth, soaking his morning paper in the process.

A set of dark brown eyes peered over the coffee-stained morning paper, his black eyebrows raised. Coffee dripped from his chin as he spoke queerly, "Did you hear that?"

"Sakura-chan probably found the stairs," Ayame replied followed by a sigh of relief; the bacon went down _well_.

"Hmph," he grunted, "Sleepwalking maybe?" His brown eyes were set hard on reading an article with a lot more concentration than usual. The blurred words didn't make sense…he let out a faint sigh: another unsolved crossword puzzle.

"She is such a klutz," Tayuya took another bite off her toast. "She came out of her room in her gown this morning, gawking at the sea like some lost dog." She chewed slowly uttering her words clear, "Like Pakkun." They had a dog once named Pakkun who seemingly died of old age. Tayuya never laid eyes on him. So it goes.

"I might as well check on her," the Haruno mistress rose from her wooden seat. Standing up, Ayame held a napkin close and carefully dabbed her cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san!" two worried maids rushed to the possibly injured female. The cherry blossom was sprawled out on the floor with a bemused look, humour visible in her eyes. Descending—more like falling halfway down the steps gave her quite a shock.

'_**Wake the hell up already, damn it!' **_

_I'm awake…_

"…Are you alright?"

"Say something, please!" the other one overreacted in a verge of mad tears.

"Shannaro…I can't get up!"

Arching an eyebrow, she finally spoke, "Sakura-chan, what did I tell about rollerblading _indoors!_?" She had crept behind one of the maids, looking extremely displeased, an extremely bad stoke of luck for anyone who was in the room. "Look at my carpet, they could've been ruined Sakura!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, struggling to get up. "I was late for school!"

"Do you even know where your new school is?" Tayuya joined in, standing next to her stepmother. No one was smiling down on her today.

"…next block?" she couldn't help but chuckle at her comment—she was slow on the best of days. Sakura dusted herself for the second time that morning. Hastily, she dusted her white skirt (revealing black shorts underneath) and her red sleeveless top that was zipped up to her throat.

"Try the other side of the city, idiot," Tayuya scoffed, rolling her eyes as Sakura stood upright. "Hey, why don't you get a head start right now? I'll see you in school after I get changed."

Sakura muffled a growl. **_'How's about I kick your ass all the way back to the States?' _**"Hah!" she laughed without humour and muttered something half-heartedly along the lines of 'You-all-have-to-be-shitting-me.'

"Tayuya," Ayame mildly admonished the older girl before her jade orbs returned to Sakura. "You were accepted into the Konoha High. Did you read the letter like I told you?"

"…No…" she replied with a blush, deeply embarrassed. She hadn't expected to make it into that prep school; after all, she transferred out all of a sudden. Then she was thrown down the river into another prep school in New York. Who knew they were going to ask Sakura back? Why? Did they even know it _was _her?

Ayame let out a faint sigh.

"Oh mom, did you remember to tell Sakura here that I'm in the same school?" Tayuya gave the pinkette the quirkiest smile that could make anyone vomit blood. She was expecting Sakura's reaction to be one hell of a shock.

Her emerald eyes went wide as saucers and her jaw dropped, **"WHAT!" **She stared at her mother in disbelief, her anger gradually eating away from her sanity.

Tayuya often got what she wanted.

'**_SSSHHHAAAANNNAAARROO! WHAT THE HELL!' _**The inner Sakura had finally erupted into a string of colourful words while outwardly, Sakura kept a stunned and speechless look. "You have to be kidding!" she gravely spoke, her jaw still sagging.

"I suspected as much," Tayuya sighed facedly, shrugging. "At least I'm over it." Or was she really? Tayuya flashed Sakura a smirk before turning on her heel to leave.

_First, they send me down to the river into some demented prep school…_

Sakura visibly clenched her jaw as she watched Tayuya walk back into the kitchen with her mother following.

_Two years later and three days ago, they haul me back home._

Before ducking her head between her shoulders again, a final thought ran through Sakura's mind:

_Today, I'll come flooding back to the same school. Will they remember me? Will they remember IT? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not kidding!"

"Very funny, Jiraiya," she gave the perverted hermit a very dry smile, obviously not amused in any way. "I don't appreciate being compared to my new students, especially by lying perverts such as you." She gestured Jiraiya towards the door before signalling Shizune to "fetch" the new girls.

"But I'm not teaching dance class!" he protested.

"So we've heard, Jiraiya, now go!"

"We're still on eight, right?"

"JIRAIYA?" she raised a warning fist up the air, able to send him flying off to god knows where. Tsunade hated it when he reminded her about their off-shift relationship.

"Fine, fine," the white haired vice-principal raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both girls stood cluelessly in the busy school office, watching three old receptionists blab on the phone.

"I still can't believe we're in the same school," Sakura muttered with resent; her patience was thinning, both on Tayuya and the school.

"Yeah, you've already cramped my style by just standing there," Tayuya slid her younger half sibling an annoyed glance. If she was annoyed to be here, Sakura was _really pissed. _

"I'd hate to breathe the same air as you," the cherry blossom hissed venomously and glared at her with pure distaste.

"Now, now, Sakura, we need to breathe or we'd _all_ **die.**"

"**Why…YOU!" **

"If you two would come this way, please," one of the secretaries said evenly to both pink-haired girls and led them to the principal's office. She had black hair and eyes as she held a pig in her arms.

"About damn time…" Tayuya muttered.

Both girls trailed reluctantly behind her, exchanging bemused looks. Principals did often choose their office as the interrogation room, where students go through their personal records and principals pick out certain events that have happened. Sakura anticipated that Tsunade hadn't remembered _that_ particular event. _If she asks, I'll just pretend that I don't remember…yeah, that's it. _

"Very funny, indeed," the principal uttered when both girls proceeded into the room. Twins…? Somebody had to be pulling on her leg and surely, it was not Jiraiya… The girls appeared like pink deer caught in the headlights. Kindly, she gestured them to sit in the two leather chairs opposite. "Sit down."

The girls moved forward in a joint effort and slipped into their seats, staring blankly at the principal. Tayuya had one leg crossed over the other and her arms were crossed. Sakura placed her hands together on her knees. They both looked up in a lazy manner as the lady with the large breasts was about to land a bomb on them.

Her hazel eyes scrutinized each student, checking for any 'defect' she could point out later. The dark haired one seemed emotionally disturbed…or was it determination in her almond eyes? Tsunade mentally shrugged. "Now," the blonde leaned forward to rest her elbows and interlocked her fingers before her chin. "As your principal, it's an opportunity and honour to be the first person to welcome new students into our school. So, welcome."

"Hai," they nodded patiently. "Yeah, me too," the girls replied in unison with a fake sunny smile. Tsunade didn't seem phased at all as she kept her stern look.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Tayuya Haruno. It says in here…" she consulted a folder that had been stashed aside on her large, mahogany desk, "You've studied overseas all of your elementary years and recently moved here." She finally glanced up, "How is it going so far?"

"Um…adequate," Tayuya shrugged, "living with a challenged relative…yes…really adequate." She used her perfect preppy voice.

_Bitch…what a real punk-ass-bitch… _Sakura glared impassively at the wall next to her. If looks could destroy or move things, the wall would've fallen off the building in an instant. _I'll KILL her. _

"Yes," Tsunade moved on to the next twin. A pair of viridian eyes matched with hazel ones. "I'm glad to see you again, Sakura." Her look softened a little, "but how come you didn't mention your twin sister to me even once?"

"You never asked," Sakura faked a soft chuckle. "Besides, I didn't think she _was _worth mentioning. Tayuya lived in another country most of her life." She carelessly shrugged before glancing at the fuming pinkette next to her. _Touché, _inwardly, the cherry blossom beamed in triumph and challenged Tayuya further with narrowed eyes.

'**_Boo-yeah, we showed her up real good!' _**Inner Sakura pumped an invisible fist up the air and cackled like a mental hag.

"Hm," the principal grunted. "I'll dismiss you both, Tayuya. I'm sure Sakura would like to show you around the school."

'_**WHAT!' **_

_This is _**not **_my day…fuck it. _She wrinkled her nose into a scowl. **This day just kept getting _better_**

"No," Tayuya hissed, shaking her head. "I'm going to find another person to drag around." Roughly, she sprung off her leather seat and stepped in towards the principal. Briefly, Tayuya took the liberty to shake Tsunade's hand. Stifling a yawn, Sakura stood up from her chair too; it was the end of their little meeting. The rules' discussion would come in later, in a school assembly since it was the first day of school.

"Before you leave, take these. You are required to wear them," the blonde mistress revealed two blue hitai-ite in front of them, which she had snatched from her drawer earlier.

"Ah ha," Tayuya chuckled, "Forehead protectors! Sakura, you'll definitely need two!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance; there was no point protesting loudly against her half-sibling. If Tayuya had noticed, she _had_ grown into her forehead. The best way to annoy Tayuya is to let her think that her insult was going to waste. The damned idiot hadn't seen a hitai-ite in her life.

"Can I have one red and one blue?" Sakura chirped with her syrupy voice and without hesitating, the blond gladly handed her requested colours. Just then, she sensed Tayuya stiffen a growl…

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting year; the twins were simply going to bug the hell out of each other.

--- (Sakura's POV) ---

I wearily glanced at the door, looking so…peaceful. I hated being new and all I wanted to do at the moment was walk out of there like the way I walked in. I'd leave everyone wide-eyed.

"Class, welcome our newest student, Sakura Haruno." The silver haired instructor patted my shoulder for moral support. I remember him, his name is Kakashi Hatake. He was our scout leader back in the seventh grade at our last Outdoor Ed with the perverted books.

He still had his black hitae-ite over his left eye. And even maintained to have his face covered with a black mask, which underneath, ironically, was another grey mask. He wore the required green vest, a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of sweats and white runners on his feet.

"Hi…" I felt my voice go far away from me. Shyly, I played with the blue forehead protector that held my pink hair back. The class sat split into two; boys were shocked by my new forehead look and sat there with their mouths hanging open, and then there were the girls whispering amongst themselves. I assumed they were plotting my death as their face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm back from New York…and here I am…"

"Why'd you bother coming back?" one cried. I cringed, that motherfucking bitch. She had long platinum hair and tapering, heavenly azure eyes. Ino Yamanaka. She hadn't changed, seeing that her long hair was past due for a decent haircut. She wore black fishnet shorts and fishnet elbow whatever. She wore a tight…buttoned up…two piece…PURPLE outfit that revealed her flat, tanned belly. Ino practically came to school as a two-dollar whore in purple.

"**Well, Ugly; I wasn't exactly given a choice. Like the fuck I'd want to come back here!"** I fumed with steam sizzling out of my ears. Kakashi-sensei sent me and Ino a warning glance while the class was intently listening.

"Ino, shut up," the brunette behind Ino admonished in a hiss. You tell the stiff assed bitch, Tenten! Tenten still had the same brown buns but now donned on different clothes. She completely wrapped herself around that large turtleneck…what could she be hiding in there?

'**_Hickies maybe?'_ **Oh get the hell out of me, Satan!

A boy with flaming red hair had raised his hand lazily, a large visible grin on his face.

"Yeah?" I used my very preppy voice, akin to Tayuya's along the infamous Haruno warning look.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure! Right after you break all my bones, make pigs fly and have my warm blood all over you. Kakashi-sensei, can I please sit down now?" Yeah, I seem like a bratty bitch but does this girl sound like she cares? With a nod from the silver haired hentai, I was placed at the back row, next to a girl with cascading midnight blue hair and lavender eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

--- (End of Sakura's POV and Begin Normal POV)

Now far away, Sakura could hear her half-sister making a scene.

**"I'm from the States, anyone been there? No? It's up my ass if that's where you'd like to know and so is everyone in this fucking classroom if they have a problem with me, got it?"** Hey, Tayuya wasn't called loud and vulgar for nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm ending the chapter here. Where is Sasuke? Well…you'll find out. Thank you for reading my workand please review.


End file.
